


IMMATERIA MATERIA

by wilderv



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Mexico City Wild Wings (Blaseball Team) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderv/pseuds/wilderv
Summary: Brock Watson has been swept Elsewhere!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	IMMATERIA MATERIA

A ripple of immateria splashed against Brock’s arm, then stilled. Nothingness beat down on them with the intensity of an icy, blistering summer. They didn’t bother looking around, anymore. For miles in any direction was an empty expanse. No land in sight. No game in sight. Perhaps, they might have worried about their team—but it all felt so far away. So far away. Far away, like Josh. Or Case. Even Steph was unreachable, the state she was in now. It was easier simply not to think about any of it, to stay floating on their back and bobbing gently in the immateria.

The sky was alien to them, here. Too flat. All color was stripped from it, and with it, all the vibrancy, too. If they squinted, they thought it could be close enough to reach with one arm outstretched, a nail scraping across it. They wondered what might lie underneath. Would the emptiness flake away and fall to pieces?

Pieces.

The team was nothing but pieces. At least, that’s how it felt to them. Everyone could feel it. Those bonds most precious to the Wild Wings had been severed by this past season. The election results had felt like another cruel nail in a crueler coffin. But here, they could forget about it all. For the time being. If only they could remember for how long it had been “the time being.” And the Now would be the Then.

The Wings would just have to wait a little longer.


End file.
